1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning apparatus, and more particularly, to a scanning fiber endoscope, in which a fiber scanner is provided so that a focused laser spot is scanned over a subject, such as tissue to be observed, to detect an image of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a scanning fiber endoscope has been proposed, which has an annular photodiode on a front surface of the objective lens unit, and a fiber scanner disposed behind the objective lens unit. Namely, a laser spot emitted from the fiber scanner is output through the objective lens unit to hit a surface of the subject, and is reflected off of the subject to enter the photodiode. However, in a scanning fiber endoscope the distal end should be waterproofed, which is very difficult, and has not been accomplished so far.